epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Copper Fish
The Copper Fish is a foe in . It appears primarily in Waste Disposal Plant and Temple of Godcat. It is a member of the Fish enemy class. Appearance Copper Fish look like copper colored robotic fish with a single "eye" on its top and a small winding key on the back, as well as rocket boosters with orange flames coming out of the engines. Overview The Copper Fish is possibly the most aggravating foe in the Waste Disposal Plant, if only because it has absorption to , which most of the foes in the area are weak to. Along with the trademark Mini Missiles of the Fish family, the Copper Fish's presence requires the player to switch tactics. The Copper Fish can use and attacks, along with a skill it can use to bolster its own . The Copper Fish also possesses the signature attack of the Fish family: when defeated, the Copper Fish will fire off a pair of bombs to damage and a single player. Alternatively, if the Fish is killed last, the wave will end. The Copper Fish absorbs , is immune to both and , and is weak to as well as . While the atypical Thunder absorption makes it tricky to fight, the party can readily take it down with Shockwave, Big Blast and Air Strike. Statistics , and - only used on death attacks. Launches a final attack when defeated. |HP = 134 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.3 |Exp = 26 |AP = 2.8 |SP = 2.8 |Gold = 16 |thunder = 200% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = -80% |burn = 100% |freeze = 50% |psn = 100% |item1name = Microcontroller |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Springy Spring |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Red LED |item3chance = 30% |item4name = Steel Plate |item4chance = 10% }} Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it instead had Thunder resistance and Wind resistance. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 70% -- |Crit1 = 10% -- |RdF1 = 10% -- |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Jet Flow |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 28 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Fire |StatusChance2 = 30% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Spark |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 35 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 80% |Element3 = Thunder |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Mini Missiles |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |StatusChance4 = 80% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Is used only upon death. Ignores any pre-death (de)buffs. }} Battle logic * Death → Mini Missiles; * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Jet Flow; * Otherwise → Ram (1/3), Jet Flow (1/3), Spark (1/3). Mini Missiles will not be activated if no foes are left in the wave. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes